


Consider this

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Enjolras, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Enjolras banters so well with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but for some reason Grantaire doesn't understand, Enjolras won't do it with him.





	Consider this

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some of my not!fic from tumblr, because its always something I meant to do, but apparently needed the tumblr exodus as a catalyst.

Enjolras who loves to banter and make witty jokes with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They have a constant back and forth between the three of them that moves very quickly, so to everyone on the outside it seems they all have a quick wit.

But the thing is that Enjolras actually has to think for days, sometimes weeks to think up witty responses. He really is only comfortable with scripted dialogue like his speeches or an argument with a bigot (they always use the same lines so he has his responses prepared).

With Combeferre and Courfeyrac though, he’s known them for so long that all their wit is recycled and every time it comes back around Enjolras adds something new that he’d been thinking on for weeks. It seems natural but its actually one of the best representations of the fact that they’ve been friends forever.

But then in comes Grantaire who just wants to engage with Enjolras the same way because that’s one of the only things he’s good at (from his point of view). But whenever he makes a witty remark or a good point in an argument, Enjolras just turns away and doesn’t reply back. So he thinks that Enjolras must hate him because he never will go back and forth with him the same way as with others.

The problem is that Enjolras is continuing those arguments in his head and he has new planned responses for next time, but much to his frustration, there’s never a next time! Ever single time they debate Grantaire is using an new argument or joke that Enjolras isn’t prepared for and all of his new scripts go to waste.

The situation is finally resolved when Enjolras thinks of the best response to something R has said, its a good point, its a pun, it incorporates a different argument that they’ve had before, but he thought of it a week after their conversation.

But this time its too good of a response so Enjolras clings to it and doesn’t let it go - a month passes - two month, and no opportunity to use it comes up and he’s just so frustrated.

Finally he texts Grantaire in the middle of the night saying “Remember that point you made two months ago? Well consider this”

And Grantaire is stunned and delighted and he texts back with a response immediately.

He doesn’t hear back for two days but Enjolras eventually thinks of something to say and texts back and it continues on like that. Just slowly texting back and forth.

They still don’t debate at meetings or in person but they have that text chain that’s dedicated just to banter back and forth and both of them are really happy.

(and then idk, with the pressure off in real conversations to be witty they start to talk for real and then they ~fall in love~ the end)


End file.
